Manchetes
by Bela Evans Potter
Summary: Uma história resumida em páginas de jornal.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Bela Evans Potter

**Shipper**: Harry/Hermione

**Obs.:** Todos já sabem, minha beta me abandonou... :P

_Harry Potter é de JK. Rowling. Felizmente e infelizmente._

**- - x - -**

**Manchetes**

_Capítulo 1_

We fall into the future

_(Nós fomos até o futuro)_

_  
_And through the looking glass

_(E atravessamos o espelho)_

_  
_The light shines over our heads

_(__As luzes brilham ao redor de nossas cabeças)_

**- - x - -**

**A amizade nunca acaba? Casal de amigos vencedor da grande guerra vai morar junto.**

_Harry Potter e Hermione Granger já compraram o apartamento e estão de mudança, porém negam romance._

**- - x - -**

O local estava vazio e bagunçado, de suas paredes ainda desprendia o cheiro enjoativo de tinta fresca. Eram salas e quartos os quais estavam desacostumados. Mas eram deles.

A mulher olhava encantada para o novo apartamento. Nada parecia real. Era como se fosse uma viagem a um futuro distante.

- Eu não posso acreditar!

- Então, se coloque no meu lugar.

Harry chegou por trás e abraçou a amiga, que sorriu – Acredito estar sendo surreal! – o moreno apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Hãn... Mione, _eles_ já descobriram.

Hermione se desvencilhou do abraço e fitou o homem com olhar de reprovação. Parecia que nunca mais teriam privacidade.

Afinal, qual a parte do "Harry e Hermione não são um casal de namorados. São amigos!", que a imprensa bruxa ainda não havia entendido? Era tão simples. Mas eles tinham que atiçar.

- Saiu na coluna das rapidinhas das fofocas de ricos e famosos. – explicou Harry fazendo uma careta e lhe entregando o Profeta.

A morena devorava com insanidade as palavras impressas no papel amarelado. Bufando jogou-o em cima de uma das caixas de papelão prostada ao seu lado.

- Eles ainda hão de engolir cada uma dessas palavras – profetizou Hermione com raiva – e serei eu quem as colocará goela abaixo.

**- - x - -**

**N/A.: **Então (Bela coça a cabeça)... Mais uma fic insana... E eu estou amando escreve-la...

Prometo q ela será breve (e que não empacarei como as outras...), tanto q já tenho outros capítulos escritos, os quais tbm serão poucos (vou aproveitar esse feriadão pra terminar de escrever).

A música aí em cima é "Headlines (Friendship never ends)" das "Spice Girls"; e ela acompanhará a fic toda.

Espero q vcs tenham gostado e que nos acompanhe... Lóógico, não posso esquecer de pedir, encarecidamente, q vcs comentem xD

Até a próxima.

bjO...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

If I lost my way you'd carry me home

_(Se eu perder minha direção você me leva para casa)_

_  
_Take me all the way to heaven

_(Me leva a todos os caminhos para o céu)_

_  
_Never leave me alone

_(__Nunca me deixe sozinha)_

_  
_And it's just like everything matters when you are near

_(E tudo só importa quando você está ao meu lado)_

**- - x - -**

**Granger termina namoro de dois meses**

_O romance era engatado com um colega de trabalho. Potter seria o pivô._

**- - x - -**

Tudo girava diante de seus olhos. As luzes a cegavam e o som era ensurdecedor.

- Mais uma dose, senhorita? – perguntou o garçom.

Com muito esforço, focou seu olhar embaçado sob o copo vazio em cima do balcão. Tentou falar, mas a voz não saia; tentou respirar, mas o ar lhe faltava. O mundo havia caído aos pedaços diante de seus pés, os sonhos boiavam no meio da imensidão do mar azul. Ela estava sozinha e confusa.

- Mais uma dose, senhorita? – tornou a perguntar o garçom.

Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça e lhe estendeu o copo. Quando o homem terminou de encher o pequeno recipiente com o líquido âmbar e se afastou, ela mirou a bebida e passou a olhar o recorte de jornal ao seu lado, suspirou duramente para não chorar mais.

Se perdendo em pensamentos, _flashes_ do dia anterior começaram a atormentar-lhe a cabeça. Tudo era duro demais.

Como em câmera lenta, foi levantando o copo com uma força desnecessária, fechou os olhos, sentiu um fio de lágrima escorrer pelos cílios, abriu a boca com pesar e quando o vidro grosseiro do copo ia tocar-lhe os lábios, uma mão forte agarrou seu pulso.

- O que você pensa estar fazendo?

A voz do visitante ecoou como um trovão fazendo-a abrir os olhos surpresa. Por causa da claridade repentina, se sentiu tonta.

- Harry...

Conseguiu proferir antes de escorregar para o lado e de sentir apoiada nos braços do amigo.

**- - x - -**

**N/A.:** Atualizei rápido, não?! (para os meus parâmetros...) u.u

Enfim... Gente, deve ter algo de muuito errado comigo, a minha cota de reviews baixou muito de uns tempos para ca... Oq eu to fazendo de errado? Oo' Me avisem urgentee!!!

Quero agradecer a _Kollynew_, creio que vc não esperou taanto assim n.n'

Espero que tenha gostado desse novo cap. ;D

Ps.: Não me abandone (por favor... rs)

Então, acho que é só...

Comentem... (E já que vc leu até aqui, que tal dar uma passadinha nas minhas outras fics e comentar por lá tbm? É rápido, indolor e faz uma pessoa feliz...)(Isso não é _Merchandising :P )_

Bem... Até a próxima pessoas *---*

bjO...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

The time is now or never

_(O momento é agora ou nunca)_

_  
_To fit the missing piece

_(Para encaixar a peça que estava faltando)_

_  
_To take this on together

_(Para juntar tudo isso)_

_  
_You make me feel complete

_(Você me faz me sentir completa)_

**- - x - -**

**Harry e Hermione em um fim de semana 'romântico'**

_Os dois foram vistos juntos no Beco Diagonal. E fontes confirmam, eles teriam mesmo um relacionamento._

**- - x - -**

O livro pesado descansava amigavelmente nas coxas de Hermione, que lia pacientemente o velho romance bruxo, o qual adquirira na sua recente visita a Floreios e Borrões no sábado passado. Ela suspirava e sonhava alto.

A cada palavra, a morena colocava-se na história. Colocava-se na pele da jovem apaixonada a esperar pelo seu salvador, seu amante. O amor nos livros é tão puro, envolvente, apaixonante.

Ficava a imaginar quando ocorreria o mesmo com ela. Sentia o coração pular. Sentia desejo. Sentia-se incompleta. Sentiu no ar um aroma conhecido.

Ela estava tão entretida com a leitura que nem percebeu Harry ir até a poltrona vermelha em que descansava. Ele tinha o intuito de assustá-la. Chegou por trás e abaixou-se até a orelha da amiga.

- Hermione... – Sussurrou baixo e rouco.

Arrepiada, a mulher virou o rosto de encontro ao dono da voz macia. Sem querer seus lábios se encontraram. O tempo pareceu parar, as respirações descompassaram, os olhares se encontraram, a razão havia fugido.

Ambos se inclinaram para frente, os lábios cada vez mais encaixados, as línguas se entendendo. Era um beijo calmo. Calculado. Romântico.

E o mais intrigante de tudo, Hermione, pela primeira vez, se sentia completa.

**- - x - -**

**N/A.: **Tcharãm!!!

Mais um capitulo (super-hiper-mega-pequeno)... Eu realmente não entendo pq q eu seempre enrosco nos beijos... Eles sempre demoram mais para eu escrevê-los (e qse nunca ficam de um jeito q eu aprove, mããns...).

Gente, to super feliz com os reviews *---*

_Keli Caldas__:_ Obrigada pelo reviews, viu?! Então, minhas atts não são rápidas, essa fic ta indo rápido pq é uma história curta e o restantes dos cap's estão qse prontos ^^ E, bem qto ao fato de sair cap's maiores, essa fic vai ser assim mesmo, composta apenas por pequenas cenas. Algumas pequenas (como essa) e outras um pouco maiores, porém a fic está qse no seu fim... Já a Hermione bêbeda, eu tenho uma certa obsessão em por ela nesse estado. Sei lá, acho q combina... rs... bjus, e não me abandone.

_Black Star tbl__:_ Obrigada pelo "vc escreve bem pra caramba", e pelo review tbm ;D... bjuus.

_CarameloHime__:_ Ta att, querida n.n... Espero q vc tenha gostado do cap novo (e q continua acompanhando a fic)

_nanybell_: Hem-hem, então neah?! Eu sei q to (muito) sumida demais... É que a minha imaginação evaporou. Mas aos poucos ela ta chegando, não se preocupe, enqto isso temos essa nova fic *---*, como disse antes, ela ta qse terminando, e depois eu volto pra minhas fics em andamento, ok?!... Promete não me matar?? O.O' kspakspskp...bjuus e até o próximo cap. ;*

Agradeço a todas q comentaram (vcs fizeram meu dia mais ensolarado n.n); e se vcs pretender ter atts rápidas, já sabem, neah?!

C O M E N T E M ! ! !

Até a próxima ;D

bjO...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

To go beyond the surface

_(Para ir além da superfície)_

To reach into your soul

_(Para penetrar dentro da sua alma)_

_  
_This love is not demanding

_(Este amor não é exigente)_

_  
_My heart has told me so

_(Meu coração me disse assim)_

_  
_I hold onto my hero

_(Eu tenho em meu herói)_

With faith enough to fly

_(A fé suficiente para voar)_

The power to imagine

_(O poder de imaginar)_

_  
_Will keep this love alive

_(Irá manter este amor vivo)_

**- - x - -**

**Confirmado o namoro entre Harry Potter e Hermione Granger**

_O casal foi ao baile de gala do ministério e trocaram carícias e beijos apaixonados_

**- - x - -**

Recolheu as sandálias que estavam ao pé da cama e seguiu para o guarda-roupa lentamente, fora uma noite cansativa. Olhou-se no espelho que era pregado do lado de dentro da porta do velho armário.

Constatou que o laquê, posto para que o penteado não desmanchasse, havia deixado seu cabelo mais armado que o habitual; notou que não tinha tirado muito bem a maquiagem, pois abaixo dos olhos havia um borrão preto; constatou, também, que não dormira o suficiente, já que as olheiras eram visíveis e o corpo estava dolorido, principalmente os pés, por causa do salto. Mas, apesar de tudo, Hermione sorria.

Sorrir. Um ato que era raro até algum tempo atrás, e hoje, até se vendo em um estado lamentável, ela sorria.

Suspirou levemente e pelo reflexo viu a porta de seu quarto sendo aberta. Ainda mirando a imagem invertida, encontrou os olhos de quem tanto adorava. Virou-se risonha e observou o - também lamentável – estado do homem.

Harry estava no seu velho e querido pijama listrado, o qual estava totalmente amarrotado; os óculos tortos, e o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal.

- Bom dia, morena. – disse-lhe sorrindo torto.

- Bom dia, Harry!

Saiu lenta do seu lugar e abraçou o namorado, descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. Era maravilhosa aquela sensação de aconchego, calmaria e segurança. Coisa qual só conseguia nos braços de Harry. Inspirou profundo aproveitando os minutos que se transformavam em horas.

- Creio que você ainda não tenha visto o jornal hoje, não?! – perguntou ele se afastando e mirando os orbes castanhos da mulher.

- Bem, digamos que sabíamos que isso iria acontecer. Realmente espero que, agora que tudo foi esclarecido, possamos ter um pouco mais de sossego.

- Sim...

- Vou preparar o café, vem comigo? – Hermione estendeu a mão e piscou para ele.

- Vou – disse pegando a mão dela, a fechando e dando um leve beijo – Mas daqui a pouco, tenho que arrumar meu quarto ainda, e despachar uma carta a Ron.

A morena balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e virando-se foi em direção à cozinha. Harry a seguiu com o olhar.

Quando ela já não estava mais a vista, ele entrou no quarto e prostrou-se diante a cama. Tirou do bolso da camisa do pijama, uma caixinha de veludo marinho junto com um pequeno pergaminho dobrado. Deixo-os em cima do colchão.

Sorrindo consigo mesmo, deu meia volta e foi para seu quarto.

**- - x - -**

**N/A.:** Taaí, mais um cap... \o/

Oq será q ta escrito nesse pergaminho, hein?! Algum palpite?

A resposta só no próximo cap... kpalskapso...

_butterflypotter.:_ Tem mais siim... porém, essa fic está em reta final ;D Obrigada pela review... bjuss...

e claro, não esqueçam: Comentem, hein?!

Até a próxima...

bjO...


End file.
